


Bad Boy

by AnUnstoppableWarrior



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Implied Incest, Implied Incest/Underage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnstoppableWarrior/pseuds/AnUnstoppableWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not just a pretty face and kind smile. He is not a normal young man. He is the spider, and all else are the flies. He preys upon them with satisfaction and a want for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mathias

They tell him all throughout his life:  _stay away from the bad boys and girls, the ones who will lure you into the dark and corrupt you._

He has no reason to disobey, so he heeds their words and stays the path of a "good boy." Granted, they don't know he has already fallen from "good boy" into very bad boy territory. He let's them think he is as pure and happy as he was as a baby.

He is a demon on the inside.

[][][]

The first time he sees Mathias with his sleek leather jacket and wild hair and cocky smile, he thinks of all that has been forced into his head.  _Don't trust them, don't fall for them, run before you're caught like the fly in the spider's web._  He knows that they think he would be the fly and Mathias—the bad boy—the spider.

They are wrong.

[][][]

It isn't love at first sight but fascination, a want to step into the others shoes and taste the life he leads.

Mathias is a troublemaker when he wants to be. He pays attention when things interest him and lets it be known when something doesn't manage to catch his interest. He's seen with girls and boys alike, and that smile on his face promises a good time.

He doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he sees Alfred for the first time.

[][][]

As it is he doesn't so much as  _see_  Alfred than  _notice_  him. Mathias is popular, charming and persuasive, and is accomplished at getting to know the faces and lives of those around him.

How he has missed this face is a crime.

[][][]

He first sees the boy walking out of some building he's never been in. The campus at their college is scarce of people, as the holiday's roll around and people return home(or party, as he himself has been doing). It's by chance that he turns his head, laughing at his buddy's crude joke, and catches sight of the blond. The laughter dies from his lips and all sounds fade, replaced by the frantic beating of his heart. His mind blanks save for that boy in all the positions Mathias has tried and ones he hasn't managed to wrestle anyone into yet.

He stares until the boy looks over and smiles at him. There is no mistaking the meaning of that smile. It is a challenge, a signal to  _try and take me, you will have a fight ahead of you._

Mathias has suddenly never wanted anything more in his life.

[][][]

Alfred smiles at Mathias and thinks about how easy it will be to get what he wants. He didn't even need to speak to the boy to become an interest to him.

Alfred knows he's trapped Mathias when he feels the boy's eyes on him as he leaves the library and heads to his off campus apartment. He hums to himself and thinks the flies stupid to fall into the spider's trap. Though he is grateful it works on young men all the same.

[][][]

It's not an obsession but it comes close. Mathias can only think of the boy he saw, his light hair and slight build. He hadn't gotten a very good look because they'd seen at each other across a wide expanse of open area between buildings, but what he did see is engraved in his brain. He asks around but, to his dismay, no one he knows also knows the mysterious boy.

Mathias was almost beginning to believe he'd imagined the whole thing when he runs into the boy again.

He is stunned because though they had not actually run into each other, that boy is looking at him with wide blue eyes and Mathias is speechless in their presence. He thinks he sees the boy smile but those eyes enrapture him.

The boy walks away, giving a little wave, and Mathias is coherent enough to wave back. Once the boy disappears around a corner Mathias comes back to himself and realizes he didn't get a name, or a number. He weighs the pros and cons of going after the boy and decides to risk it.

When he turns the same corner, the boy is no where to be seen.

[][][]

For the next two weeks Alfred keeps up his teasing. If he is to get what he wants he will need Mathias thoroughly taken with him. And, as he can clearly see, that will not be a problem.

He doesn't know how much longer he can keep Mathias guessing, so he let's his mind wander while he tries to do homework and agrees to himself that he'll finally confront Mathias tomorrow.

He is looking forward to the exchange.

[][][]

Mathias is a wreck those two weeks.

He abandons his friends in favor of looking for the boy now plaguing his dreams, his thoughts, his fantasies. All he can think about is centered around blond hair so very brilliant in the sun and poisonous blue eyes.

On the one day he tries to not think about his obsession(there's no kidding himself now), he meets the boy again.

There is no one around and the boy has a small, polite smile on his face. Mathias realizes he is staring(rather rudely, with a dumb expression on his face)and quickly let's an easy smile slip into place. The boy blushes but his smile widens.

"Hey," the boy says, and Mathias's knees go weak.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Mathias turns his smile into a grin. "Hey," he greets back, "Look, I...uh..." Mathias panics as his mind draws a blank. He is comfortable asking people out because he knows those relationships will only include a quick date and sex. There are no strings attached since he makes sure to cut them in the morning, but this situation does not fall into that category. He does not want one night with this boy, he wants many nights, and mornings, and days where they can do whatever it is young couples in love do.

He should be shocked to think "love" and not a less intense word, but that is the only one that fits so he doesn't question it.

"Do you want to get some lunch, or something? My name's Alfred, by the way." The boy says and Mathias is thankful he filled the silence.

"I would want nothing more. I'm Mathias," he says and holds his hand out to shake Alfred's. When their hands touch Mathias never wants to let go.

[][][]

Lunch is only the beginning.

They fit better than Mathias could have thought. He learns much about Alfred from their dates and his head spins in euphoria when they kiss for the first time.

Though he had wanted to actually be with Alfred in a romantic way, he doesn't hide the fact that he is very much interest in a sexual relationship as well. Alfred notices and teases him every chance he gets, and Mathias knows this man will be the death of him.

Alfred is the death of him.

[][][]

It is after an unusually intense bout of rough sex that Alfred let's his true intentions be known. Mathias is still above him, still in him and trembling from the after effects of orgasm. Alfred strokes the sides of Mathias's face and knows the man is too weak to put up a fight. This will be easy and so very satisfying.

He gently switches their positions until he is on top, straddling Mathias's thighs. Mathias makes the mistake of closing his eyes, a content smile on his face. Alfred reaches under the pillow and pulls out a knife.

He doesn't make a habit of playing with his victims, and really does dislike when they make too much noise. He waits only for Mathias to open his eyes before striking. There is an immense amount of fear and horror on his face before he tries, in vain, to lift his arms to stop Alfred. But Alfred himself is not weak and easily stabs the knife right into Mathias's throat.

There is a gurgle and a sickening squelching noise, and Alfred revels in it. Mathias is dead before Alfred's heart beat returns to normal.

Alfred watches, feral smile on his face and absolute pleasure in his eyes, as Mathias's blood pools around his head and neck and stains the sheets, though it is impossible to tell since they are already red. He is smart and has done his homework.

He leans down to press a lingering kiss to Mathias's cold lips, transferring the blood bubbling out of Mathias's mouth onto his own. He licks it away with a hum and gets up, stretching until something pops. He goes to get his camera and wastes the night away having his fun.

[][][]

By morning the body is dealt with and all evidence burned and thrown away in a trash bag in the shared dumpster in the alley. What little possessions he had displayed are packed in his car.

He doesn't worry about the college because he doesn't go there. He doesn't worry about the apartment because he did not use his given name. He doesn't worry because he has done this many times already and has no plans of stopping.

He leaves and does not look back.


	2. Ivan

He'd heard growing up that good boys went to Heaven and bad boys went to Hell. He'd been told God favored good over bad.

He does not believe that is so.

Hell is here on Earth, and it is his life.

[][][]

Crossing paths with this one is not something he is pleased with. This one is dangerous, just as he is. He knows this from first hand experience. Under that sweet and shy facade is a monster.

One that, to his chagrin, compliments his own demon to an unparalleled degree.

However, he will not back down. He has stopped here and Ivan is the perfect choice, the only obvious one Alfred can see.

The man is dangerous and Alfred will take him out while he still can. He will also be thrilled to do so.

[][][]

Alfred's demons were brought out by his own hand. Ivan's were forced out.

They do not actually know each other; Alfred simply knows of Ivan's past and the actions that lead him to his present. As loath he is to accept any advice or tactics other than his brother's, even he admits that what Ivan had done was brilliant and worth so much more than what he'd been given.

Mentally unstable they called him. Alfred knew him to be a genius.

[][][]

The only problem Alfred foresees is that Ivan will not be a random, normal victim. The man is smart and has had training to pick up the very things Alfred would do to get to him. This does not deter him. He has a variety of ways of getting what he wants.

And he always gets what he wants.

[][][]

Ivan works at a library. It is a very simple and stress free job, perhaps the perfect one for him. He does not want any more excitement in his life; he does not need it. He fears it so much so that he is left shaking after a nightmare. But the past is behind him and haunts him and he has nowhere to go.

The town he lives in is big but not enough so that he doesn't recognize a face from somewhere. The young man that enters is new, as Ivan is sure he's never seen the other before.

Upon closer inspection, he is twice as sure.

The blond is captivating. He skims over books and steps into the sun shinning through the window next to him. His hair is golden and beautiful. He pauses to extract a book and flips through the first few pages. Ivan's heart is skipping beats against his wishes. When the blond looks up and smiles he flushes and turns away, but the damage is done.

The blond's smile and face will not leave his thoughts.

[][][]

Alfred is a patient man.

He will wait like the spider he so perfectly characterizes. But he will not wait for his own death. He will have sustenance in the form of red pools and glossed eyes and forlorn countenances.

But with men like this, he waits longer than he normally would. And if he teases more than usual, no one will be wiser.

[][][]

He does not want to stay for much longer, and briefly entertains the thought of convincing Ivan to come with him, instead of becoming a victim. He knows that Ivan is dangerous when provoked but Alfred is sure he can twist the man around his finger to do his bidding, whether Ivan realizes or not.

He weighs the risks against the benefits and decides perhaps it's best to just rid the world of him.

[][][]

He makes his move at the end of the day, when the library is just about to be closed. There is no one around and Alfred smirks on the inside as he approaches the counter with a book in his hand. The content is of no importance to him; it is the librarian he so desperately needs.

He makes sure to catch the poor guy's eyes and smiles wider. He is not a shy man either.

"Will this be all?" Ivan says and Alfred nods.

Ivan notices the book is about psychological torture and its effects. He does not comment.

"Along with your name, perhaps?" Alfred replies, and suddenly changes his posture. Where he had been confident he is now shy. It is an act that never ceases to draw his victims in. Ivan is no different.

Ivan smiles back and doesn't realize the danger he is in. It will be too late before he does.

"Ivan."

"Alfred."

They shake hands.

[][][]

Alfred comes back to the library every day after.

Ivan asks him on a date and Alfred knows he's won.

Alfred doesn't even entertain the possibility that  _he_  is the one being trapped. He should.

Because he is.

[][][]

Unlike with most other victims, Alfred takes the time to enjoy this one. Ivan may appear a shy man to all others but Alfred knows what lies beneath. He knows just how unstable the man is. Without provocation Ivan is calm, a model citizen.

With it he is a monster that preys upon the weak, those who cannot fight back. Alfred is not weak but doesn't think to fight back.

[][][]

A month passes wherein they spiral around each other. Alfred has realized now what Ivan is doing. Ivan and he are playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse, or Alfred's personal favorite, spider and fly. He does not know who is what anymore.

He is sure Ivan has also realized what is happening.

[][][]

He feels apprehensive about something. There is no change visible but Alfred knows something has snapped, maybe within Ivan or himself. Something must give, but Alfred is sure he does not want to be the one to do so. He has no choice but to strike now.

Ivan has been waiting for it, and is prepared.

[][][]

He prefers to kill his victims after sex, or at the very least release. Why stave off pleasures of the body just because he prefers pleasures of the mind? Sex may not give the same all-encompassing feeling as killing does, but it is a close second. And when combined, it is a drug Alfred has shamelessly become addicted to.

He lets his victims wear themselves out. It is a move so subtle it always works. After all, who thinks parallels between exerting oneself via sex and exerting oneself by defense? Alfred has tried both way and does not like when they fight back. When he was younger it lead to many injuries on his part. He finds it distasteful.

However, as such they usually end with him on his back, which might seem like a disadvantage. Alfred knows he can easily turn the tables with gentle words and soft touches of comfort. He does not think it a hindrance. He should start thinking ahead.

When he goes to switch positions, Ivan does not move, only continue looking down at him. His breathing has already evened out and Alfred is stricken with panic. Had Ivan exaggerated his tiredness? His smile freezes.

Ivan rests a hand on his neck, not doing anything but making its presence known. He allows his facade to slip away, revealing sharp teeth and claws and a broken soul. He smirks.

"Surely you didn't think me a fool? You are a child in comparison to me. Your efforts were in vain from the beginning." His grip tightens incrementally while he says this. It is becoming uncomfortable to Alfred but he doesn't let it show. Though, he is starting to slip up.

Alfred reaches up under the pretense of stretching, sliding his hand under the pillow. He grips the knife but is stopped by hands on each of his wrists. At least his neck is free.

Ivan calmly pulls Alfred's hands from under the pillow. He smiles in a decidedly unnerving way.

Alfred glares at him, the only sign of his frustration. This was suppose to be easy but Ivan has tricked him.

"Go home, little boy. Maybe when you're older we can play again."

Ivan leaves and Alfred is left wholly unsatisfied and unfulfilled. He will need to speak to Matthew about this.

He packs up and leaves, vowing to kill Ivan one day. He will laugh when that day comes.


	3. Arthur

His parents tell him he will be a big brother. He already has a big brother, and does not want a little one.

He hears his parents talking to Matthew about the dangers of drugs and hears the word "poison."

He looks it up on the internet and is not displeased.

[][][]

Bitter from his defeat at Ivan's hands, unused to being tricked and played, his next victim will not be lucky. Alfred will not hold back.

Matthew has assured him nothing he did was wrong; Ivan was simply familiar with the tactics Alfred uses. Next time Alfred will kill him in his sleep, he makes it a promise to strangle Ivan with his scarf.

[][][]

The man he next sets his sights on is not the typical man he goes after. This one is proper and fairly well known around his community. From what Alfred observes, he is also always accompanied by a young boy. The two look remarkably similar, so Alfred guesses brothers, perhaps half.

He should feel bad about targeting someone with a younger brother. He doesn't.

[][][]

He does his research first. The man's name is Arthur, and his family is important to their town. He is moderately rich and lives a comfortable life.

He ignores his family.

Alfred sees what must be done.

[][][]

He and the young boy share a similar personality. Alfred befriends him with ease.

The boy's name is Peter and will be Arthur's downfall.

[][][]

He learns a lot from Peter, about Arthur. He learns that Arthur is the prodigal son, so to speak, of their big family. Including Arthur, Peter has four older brothers. Arthur is the second oldest but is the most successful. Their other brothers hate him.

Alfred feigns sympathy and tells Peter about his own brother.

[][][]

Peter likes to call Arthur a jerk. Alfred tells Peter there is a way to make sure Arthur is never a jerk to him again.

He should feel bad for corrupting such a young mind. He feels nothing but vindication.

He instructs Peter to lure Arthur away from any surveillance. Peter says it will be no problem.

Alfred knows it is wrong for him to manipulate Peter in such a way, with promises of love and family, which Peter has been starved from for so long. Matthew raised him well, he should not have a problem with eager little Peter.

Alfred hugs him and Peter cries at the contact. Alfred smiles into his hair and thanks God for people like Arthur, who so kindly shape the mental state of those younger than him into potential killers. He is sure Matthew will not object to taking Peter under his wing.

[][][]

He kills Arthur without the involvement of sex, because this time, there's a special guest watching. Alfred deems the kid too young for sex but not for death.

He ties Arthur up and renders him unconscious. It will be easier without pleads, at least for Peter. He knows he himself would only laugh, but Peter might back out.

There is no backing out. Not now, and not ever again for young Peter.

He lets Peter hold the knife as he guides it down hard over Arthur's chest. Instead of horrified Peter seems oddly calm and even enthusiastic. Alfred knows Arthur must have done quite the number on the poor kid.

Arthur dies a quick and painless death. Peter gets the family he's always wanted.

[][][]

An unexpected but not unwelcome situation arises and forces Alfred to stay in the town longer than he normally would. It is not unheard of for him to find another victim so quickly, but one day is his new record.

He can't help it really, as the man practically asks for it.

Alfred answers.


	4. Francis

His father is depressed after the death of his wife and unborn child. They tell him, as well as Alfred and Matthew, that she had died from common household poisons, most likely from inhaling the fumes.

Matthew doesn't say anything and their father falls into his alcohol bottles.

Alfred had thought everything would be better now that there is no younger brother involved.

Matthew tells him some suicide statistics. He looks it up on the internet.

Their father's death is ruled a suicide. It was not.

[][][]

This next man is at once the same as the others and yet vastly different.

Peter tells him the man's name is Francis. He says that Arthur and Francis had been close but constantly fought with each other. Alfred asks how close and Peter shrugs.

Alfred observes Francis.

[][][]

He quickly finds out the man leaves a string of broken hearts behind him, if only to help heal his own. Within a few hours it is obvious to Alfred why Arthur and Francis might have fought so much, if what Peter tells him is true.

If they were close, he wouldn't have known it. Francis is comfortable flirting with everything that moves. Peter says Arthur talked about 'that perverted, bloody idiot' more than he talked about anything else.

" _It was more like complaining actually," Peter says, sitting on the bed of Alfred's hotel room and swinging his legs back and forth. "But it was pretty much all he talked about."_

Arthur has only been dead for one day. From how carefree Francis seems, Alfred is sure they don't keep in contact constantly, or Francis is used to not hearing from Arthur for a time. They were close but not that close.

Alfred uses that to his advantage.

[][][]

He "bumps" into Francis the next day. He'd called Matthew that morning and explained his situation. He and Peter are not too far from Matthew's current position, as Alfred had just been to see his brother. Matthew agrees and lightly reprimands Alfred for being so careless as to involve a child. But, he doesn't disagree that any child who would so willingly kill his older brother wouldn't be a good addition to their family.

Peter wants to come with him but Alfred tells him his brother will be by to pick him up. He hugs Peter once more because they will likely not see each other for a while before leaving.

[][][]

Francis is undoubtedly the easiest victim to trap. The man is no stranger to one night stands and even one day stands, which Alfred hadn't thought a real thing but has proof of. How one person has such libido is beyond him.

All it takes is a smile and a batting of lashes. Alfred knows he is aesthetically pleasing to look at. Francis, as it so happens, has an eye for pretty things.

Admittedly, Francis is one of the better lays he's had. The man obviously has skill in that department. Alfred almost feels bad depriving the world of it.

Almost, but not enough to stop his plans.

[][][]

It had occurred to him that Francis, who participated in very brief encounters before separating from his partner, might become suspicious if Alfred came up to him again. But, he is surprised when it is Francis who calls him.

In an effort to seem genuine, Alfred had given Francis the number of the phone he was currently using. He'd winked and told the man to call him when he wanted a good time again, then left before the man could comment or get his pants on.

Alfred is thankful for the excuse to get close to the man again.

[][][]

He asks after Francis's personal life; what friends he has, his job, his family. It is meant to be small talk but Alfred uses it to better understand his prey.

Francis mentions Arthur, having no way of knowing Alfred knew the man. Alfred asks about him and Francis huffs through a long winded explanation of why that man is the biggest pain in the ass in existence.

" _And not in the good way."_

However, he also comments that he hadn't heard from Arthur in awhile. Alfred, ever keeping the appearance of a curious, potential lay, wonders aloud if that is unusual. Francis says yes.

Alfred anticipates Arthur's body being found. Sometimes seeing trauma in his victim's friends is just as gratifying as killing the victims.

[][][]

He doesn't have to wait long. The smell is always what gives bodies away. Usually he would dispose of them where no one would find them, but he'd decided Arthur's case deserved attention. Plus, he wanted the message he'd carved in the man's chest to make it to the others in the town, perhaps in the towns over as well.

Ignoring family is a crime worthy of death.

[][][]

He calls Francis when the death of Arthur Kirkland makes it on air, in the newspapers, in local magazines even. He offers support and comfort.

They meet for lunch and Francis wonders what Arthur's family thinks about his death.

" _Especially Peter. Poor boy was so close to Arthur."_

It is at that moment when Alfred knows Francis and Arthur where not that close at all.

[][][]

The pleasure is so intense with this one he almost backs down to wait another day(or two or three). Between cries and moans and arching his back for more, more, anything the other will give, he is almost too far gone to remember his name, let alone his plan. But he manages to keep a level head.

His legs are shaky when he stands, and his ears burn when he hears Francis laugh softly on the bed. Alfred glances back at him and smiles. He asks if Francis has anything to drink. Francis tells him whatever he wants is his. Alfred asks if he wants anything.

"Just a water,  _merci_."

Alfred hides the smirk that wants to surface and fetches the drinks. He adds a little something to Francis's from his bag.

He stares at Francis's unconscious body before slitting the others wrists. Tragic suicide after the death of a beloved friend, he thinks, and laughs.

He wipes the knife's handle clean and places it loosely in Francis's hand.

This has been most satisfying.

He packs his things and leaves that night.


	5. Sadiq

Matthew and he are almost separated when the social workers come by. They want to take him away because he is younger and has a higher chance of being adopted, or something. Alfred doesn't want to leave his brother, the only one who understands him. He makes it known.

Matthew and he stay together. It is a mistake to allow it.

[][][]

He wanders without purpose for awhile.

Without a victim he doesn't know what to do. He moves from city to city, town to town but no one catches his eye. He will have to go to a big city, as much as he detests doing so.

[][][]

It is the smallest "big city" he can find. People mill about, completely unaware about the world outside their smart phones. Alfred silently condemns them all.

However, only one will suffer for it.

[][][]

He resorts to another thing he does not like doing: he goes to a club.

He is forced into it and hates every moment. But he is out of options, and doesn't know what he will do if he can't find a victim. Matthew will be too busy with Peter to help him, and Alfred doesn't want his help anyway. He's only ever needed Matthew when his brother was legal and he was not.

There are people too close to him and bodies gyrating with the music. Everyone is layered in a sheen of sweat and Alfred is repulsed by their happiness.

He feels he will go crazy if someone doesn't interest him, but it's not like he has any control. He knows his victims when he sees them and not a moment before.

Luckily, someone makes the choice very easy.

He is seated at the bar and happens to look across it to the other side. A tall looking man with dark hair and skin is staring at him. From the woman around him, Alfred would guess he's popular, or a charmer. Either one will do for Alfred.

He doesn't know why the man is staring at him but subtly changes his posture all the same. Maybe he arches his back a little and smiles a little wider and bites his lips to keep them red and enticing. Maybe he does those things just because.

Maybe he does them because he knows how to play the game right.

He makes to leave several hours later and is intercepted. He's expecting it but feigns surprise, and interest.

"I couldn't help but notice...you, at the bar." The smile on this man's face is positively lecherous. Alfred draws him in the way he knows works best.

"Oh?" He bats his eyelashes and makes a show of being eager to talk to this man. He is really only half-acting.

"How about we talk more at my place?"

Alfred accepts, and the game begins anew.

[][][]

The man's name is Sadiq.

He gives it freely, if only to provide Alfred with a name to scream out during their activities. Alfred let's this man take control and think he's in control but Alfred knows the truth of the matter and that doubles the pleasure for him.

[][][]

As he does with most of his victims, he sees Sadiq the next few days. He usually makes no effort to contact them; for some reason they are eager to call him. The subject of their outings is of no importance to him though, and whether they have sex all day or exchange philosophy, the end result will be the same.

He will be pleased, and Sadiq dead.

[][][]

There is something wrong.

It becomes obvious to Alfred after a few more dates(which consist almost solely of sex)that this man is different. He is stronger than Alfred by far, and is not weakened or sated after sex. If anything, he is just as sturdy and rearing to go after each round, each date and Alfred begins to worry.

He is not strong enough to overpower Sadiq. If he is to kill the man, it will have to be when the man is asleep.

[][][]

That, too, is difficult to achieve. Though Sadiq is not tired after, Alfred is. Not that he isn't after any other time, but this man runs him ragged. If he is to strike, Sadiq will have to be drugged.

But Alfred wants Sadiq to suffer, so he will pump a cyanide gas into Sadiq's room. The man will be in pain and Alfred will have his prize.

[][][]

As he cannot be in the room when the cyanide permeates it, he has to wait until they are finished before making up an excuse as to why he must leave that very moment. Sadiq half-heartedly tries to get him to stay and engage in another round, but Alfred is a pro at this. His excuse if seen for truth and he leaves, only to walk around Sadiq's house and start up the pump.

He doesn't need to pump a lot into Sadiq's room, nor does he have to wait long. It takes a relatively small amount of this gaseous poison to render Sadiq weak enough for Alfred to have his fun.

He does have to wait to air the room out, and wears a mask just in case. He has no wishes to die prematurely like Sadiq will. He's made mistakes and Matthew has reprimanded him. He doesn't like when Matthew actually acts like a big brother.

The scene is beautiful in that Alfred finds death the most beautiful thing in life. Sadiq is left gasping and on the edge of consciousness following the poisoning. Alfred's research into cyanide tells him Sadiq is most likely dizzy and confused. Alfred wishes Sadiq could see his expression behind the mask.

He sees recognition in the man's dark brown eyes. Alfred had not changed clothes, and had left this very room not half an hour ago.

With the little amount of poison he used Sadiq will not die from it, so Alfred takes it upon himself to end the man's suffering. He is gracious like that.

Those terrible gasps are quieted by a quick slit to the throat. Silence reigns. It is the most tranquil Alfred ever feels, in the moments after a kill.

He considers the body, pleased as he knew he'd be. It is time to find a new victim once again.


	6. Natalia

He tries once to kill Matthew. He is angry and feels lonely, and Matthew is the only person who could have brought those feelings out, he thinks. Who else is there?

Matthew doesn't take it well at all. Alfred finally learns why Matthew was so passive about the death of their mother, father, and unborn younger brother.

Matthew holds him down and they glare at each other. Alfred is holding a knife in one hand.

Alfred is sixteen and angry. Matthew is twenty-one and passive aggressive.

Alfred makes the first move, venting his frustration on the yielding body above him, attacking his brother in all the ways he can. Matthew narrows his eyes and doesn't object to their actions.

They do things brothers should not do and don't care. Matthew is Alfred's legal guardian, his brother, and his first.

Everything is wrong.

[][][]

He has never been the victim.

He has never been hunted, or seduced, or propositioned. He is the predator here.

It is Ivan who corners him.

[][][]

He gets a call from Matthew's number, and when he answers he expects his brother's usual snarkiness. Instead he gets a harsh accent and instantly his blood boils. Questions are on the tip of his tongue but he refrains from asking them all at once. He wants to yell and hiss but doesn't.

"What do you want," he says instead.

Ivan laughs. He says he needs help, and that Alfred should meet with him. Ivan will kill Matthew and Peter if Alfred doesn't agree.

He almost tells Ivan to go ahead and kill them, but instead bites out an answer and asks where.

[][][]

When he gets to the innocuous house he sighs and wants to get this over with. He doesn't know why Ivan has gone through this length to get to him but he doesn't like it. Doesn't like Ivan, at all.

When he enters the house Matthew and Peter are sitting and speaking, quite civilly, he might add, to Ivan. Ivan smiles at him when he walks in.

"Glad you could make it. Come here."

Alfred glares the whole way to Ivan's side, and continues when Ivan tugs him down to sit across the taller's lap. He thinks he knows what Ivan's going to ask of him when the man grips his face tightly and plunders his mouth.

He growls and endures it.

[][][]

He was right.

Alfred was not the only one to target Ivan. Ivan has his own personal killer after him. His sister.

Alfred has seen her work and admires her. She makes it look so easy, and when he uses a knife he dedicates it to her. Now Ivan wants him to intercept her and take her out, because the man is too afraid to kill his own crazy sister.

Ivan makes it clear what will happen if he doesn't follow orders. Alfred hates it.

[][][]

Ivan and Natalia used to work together. Natalia would lure their victims in and both of them would have their fun. Somewhere between being siblings and being murderers, Natalia developed feelings Ivan could not and did not reciprocate.

Alfred can't blame or hate Natalia for loving her brother, because has and still loves his own. He was just lucky enough to have the feelings returned, to an extent. He doesn't delude himself that what Matthew and he has is something special, something that will last when there are no more victims, because he would kill Matthew if he needed to. But he neither needs nor wants to.

Ivan gives him some information about Natalia's current victim. He sends Alfred on his way with a slap on the ass and a snarky comment not to die.

" _It would be such a shame."_

[][][]

Natalia is not an idiot, but she and Alfred have never met and she has no reason to fear him. Nonetheless it is difficult to seduce her. Alfred is used to preying upon men, especially popular ones surrounded by people. Natalia is not only a female but extremely unsociable. She, like Alfred, uses her looks to draw someone in.

He will have no choice but to wait her out. If he is to have her undivided attention, she will need to deal with her victim.

[][][]

He makes the most of the rare opportunity. Watching Natalia work is one of the most breathtaking dances he has ever observed. She is cool, calm, collected, beautiful in her deadliness and Alfred knows why Ivan is afraid of her so. Alfred doesn't understand it, because if he had to chose a way to go, he would gladly take Natalia over anything else, even his brother.

He trails her as discretely as he can, and he knows he is fairly discrete in his viewing.

Still, the morning after Natalia kills her victim, she comes to see him.

[][][]

He hears a knock at his door and doesn't think twice before opening it. When he sees Natalia he is shocked and confused but doesn't let it show. She stares at him with a severe expression and steps into the motel room.

Neither speak and Alfred shuts the door. He is honestly confused as to why she is here. Had she spotted him following her?

He turns around and is face to face with a knife. Natalia is frowning at him.

"Who are you?" She says, her sharp knife gleaming in the low lighting. He eyes it and puts out an air of disinterest and boredom.

"I'm Alfred," he replies, holding his hand out like being held at knife point is normal for him. Natalia's frowns lessens into more of a grimace at his actions.

"Who sent you?" She asks instead, obviously wanting answers but Alfred cannot let her know about Ivan's intentions. She will kill him on her way to her brother, and he is not ready to die yet.

"Can't I observe someone I admire?" He tries, smiling. He steps forward and lets the knife slide gently across his cheek. Natalia narrows her eyes, and drops the hand holding the knife. A small bead of blood wells up on his face from the swallow cut her actions caused. He pays the stinging no mind.

"You know." It is said as a statement so Alfred takes it that way. He knows she is smart. She is older than him and has been doing this longer.

"Yes, and I have to say, you have inspired many of my techniques. The way you control and manipulate your targets is...indescribably hot."

Finally her frown cracks and he knows he's in.

[][][]

They keep talking after that first meeting. Alfred learns more each hour, and listens with a rapt sense of wonderment. Natalia is the perfect teacher, and is all too happy to spread her brand of love.

She in turn is fascinated that her seduction technique works for him, but then does have to compliment his looks. He shrugs and seriously thinks about abandoning Matthew and Peter to follow Natalia.

[][][]

Unfortunately, Ivan makes a very compelling offer. If he betrays his family and goes against Ivan's wishes, Ivan will hunt him down and torture him to death. And he makes it clear that Alfred will not like that kind of torture.

Alfred wonders about Natalia out loud over the phone, and can practically hear Ivan grinding his teeth.

"I do not care if you are with her. Do you know how insane she is? All I have to do is call and she will drop everything to find me. And if you follow her, she will lead you straight to me. I will let Matthew deal with her while I make good on my promises. Do not let me down, Alfred."

Suffice to say, Alfred has good reason to just kill Natalia. It will make his life easier, nevermind how torn up he is about it. Ivan is a fucking idiot, and Alfred can't wait to make the man pay for this indiscretion.

[][][]

It's not hard to catch Natalia off guard, surprisingly. Alfred has not mentioned Ivan and pretends to be a novice. Natalia has slipped into a sisterly sort of role. He's not entirely sure if she is Ivan's younger or older sister, but either way she's used to playing the role.

Alfred doesn't hesitate. He doesn't stutter or falter. He doesn't try to distract her. He knows the only way to kill her will be to do it quick and messy.

Unfortunately, she is more aware of her environment than he'd anticipated.

Alfred can only guess what made her turn—the swish of the knife cutting through air? The movement of his clothes?—but she does, and dodges like she knew he'd be there, trying to kill her using her favored weapon.

She redirects his attack and twists his arm behind his back. He winces and internally curses.

"Little boy, what are you doing?" She says as she takes the knife from his grip and brings it up to his throat. She trails it gently across his taunt skin and he shivers.

He knows of one thing that is sure to catch her attention, and if what Ivan told him was true, she would react poorly.

"Ivan sent me."

He feels her tense up, and with the knife so close to his neck, cut a shallow line across his skin. The sting is sharper than the one he'd received on his cheek a few days ago, and he sucks in a breath.

As if the sound of air rushing through his lips startles her out of whatever trance she'd gone into, Natalia springs into action.

Aggressively, she spins him around and clamps her hands on his shoulders, the knife, the situation, all but forgotten.

"Where is he."

Her face is dead serious, and there is a no nonsense tone to her words. Still, Alfred always enjoys watching the mentally unstable fall over the edge.

"I don't think that's any of your concern—" He barely gets the words out before she snarls and slams him up against the wall, knocking his head painfully back into it. He sees stars the next several blinks.

"Do not speak of things you don't understand. Where. Is he!"

She is savage and beautiful and Alfred must remember to thank Ivan for this opportunity. If she doesn't kill him, that is.

"I don't know exactly where," he lies, "Only that he has my family held hostage and if I don't do as he says he'll kill them." He leaves a lot out of his story, and gets the desired reaction. Natalia's eyes widen and she lets him go to pace around.

Alfred stays pressed up against the wall, watching her. The resemblance between her and a wild jungle cat is remarkable.

He waits until she passes him again, mumbling incoherently to herself, to jump her. He curls an arm around her throat and holds on tight.

"I'm really sorry about this. If Ivan wouldn't kill me for it, I'd love to follow you." She struggles valiantly but it is a fruitless endeavor. She must know that she will die here, because she does her best to stab him with the knife still clutched in her hand.

Because of her loss of oxygen, her strikes are erratic. Though she is weakening, she desperately stabs back until she is rewarded with a short shout of pain.

Alfred grits his teeth and ruthlessly tightens his hold until her flailing stops. He drops her to the ground and clutches at his side, gasping.

When he pulls his hand away there is red smeared across it.

"Fuck," he hisses, taking off his shirt and holding it to his wound. She had cut his side deeply, not stabbed him—thankfully—and though it hurts it is nothing he cannot handle.

He glares at her body as he makes his way to the bathroom. He cleans his side of blood and slaps on some bandages.

He leaves for the store.

[][][]

When he comes back he has better bandages and a bottle of wine. He considers the bottle for a moment before opening it with no regard as to where any wine lands. He then overturns the bottle so the liquid falls onto the carpet, covering the blood drops from his cut. He tosses the bottle so it lands next to the rapidly growing stain and heads back into the bathroom to reapply the bandages.

[][][]

He leaves early next morning, Natalia's body in his arms as though she was asleep. He loads her into his car and makes his way back to the house.

When he gets there he rings the door bell since his arms are full. Ivan answers like he'd hoped.

"Surprise! Only the best for my favorite person." He smiles a little too happily and practically tosses Natalia's body at Ivan. The man has a stunned look on his face, and Alfred guesses that he hadn't been expecting to face the consequences of his actions. Because of him, his sister is now dead.

Alfred walks into the house with a smirk on his face.


	7. Yao

Alfred almost dies once.

He is new to the game, fresh from Matthew's instruction and just starting to get comfortable luring people in. He takes a liking to men of some social standing, whether they be influential or charming. Their personal lives are of no matter; it is simply their likeness to his standards which draws him to them.

As such that leaves him usually preying upon those physically fitter than himself, and while he is confident of his skills, there is still a sense of wariness. Matthew cannot help him because Matthew does not have a preference. His brother kills whoever is most convenient for him.

Still, even with all his bravado and assurance in himself, the man he targets proves almost too much.

And that is so because it is Alfred who doubts himself. It is no more than a brief passing of second thought, but it has a disastrous result.

In the end he is left wounded but victorious, the body of his first real victim mutilated under his naked form. There are scratches and bruises along his own skin, and tear tracks down his cheeks along with blood smeared across his hands and mouth.

He returns to Matthew, promising to himself that he will never feel that weak and unsure again.

[][][]

He catches up with Matthew and Peter because they haven't seen each other in a few weeks. Matthew reports to him how well Peter is doing, the boy's wide smile a testament to how happy he is to finally find his place in a family.

Ivan must have left, Alfred thinks, because the man and his sister's body are nowhere to be found. Good riddance.

[][][]

Alfred leaves the next morning, side still bandaged but now stitched up by Matthew's hand. He waves goodbye and lets the wind decide for him his next direction.

[][][]

He finds himself eventually in a nicer town than most he's been to, all the buildings fairly well kept with immaculate lawns and trash free sidewalks.

He arrives on the day of some big celebration, and just so happens to spot his next victim.

The man is clearly not the same as his other victims. This man is shorter than Alfred by far, with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. From what Alfred can see of him the man is Asian, but beyond that and his looks Alfred doesn't know the first thing about him.

He amends that thought when he sees the man expertly converse with no less than five different people in three languages.

He knows then that this man is a perfect candidate to be his next victim.

[][][]

The influential man's name is Yao as he learns, and him and his family are the sole reason this town is doing as well as it is. Yao is connected to everyone in the town by something, and while Alfred appreciates that, he quickly learns that getting close to the man will be difficult.

Another thing that will prove challenging is the fact that Alfred's pretty sure the man isn't attracted to anyone.

Alfred observes Yao and notes how he reacts to women and men alike. There is no change in his demeanor other than politeness and respect depending on who he speaks to. There is no tell that lets Alfred know if someone catches his eye. Alfred is sure he will have about as much success trying to seduce Yao as he will trying to seduce a brick wall.

[][][]

The answer to his dilemma knocks on his door one night.

A young man, also Asian, with short black hair and a blank face is standing there. His voice is steady with no hint of emotion when he asks permission to enter. Alfred sweeps his hand in a gesture to go on ahead. A slight inclination of the head is all he gets in return.

The shorter man introduces himself as Kiku Honda, and doesn't beat around the bush when he states he too is a killer. Alfred mulls that over as they stare at each other, and comes to the conclusion that Kiku already knows that he and Alfred are alike so there is no point in hiding anything. He nods his head and thinks he knows what has happened.

"Look, if this is your territory I get it. I can leave if you've already claimed the right to kill...Yao, I'm guessing?" Yao is the only thing they would have in common if he is correct, and the only reason another killer would confront him.

"You are correct, but only on the later part of your statement. I have set my sights on Yao but you do not need to leave. In fact, I am here to ask something of you."

When Kiku doesn't speak again, obviously waiting for Alfred's acknowledgment, Alfred prompts, "Go on."

"I would like to know if you would want to accompany me on this kill."

"You wanna team up?" Alfred asks, surprised because he definitely was not expecting this. They have only just met and already the guy's asking to work together.

To Alfred's further surprise, Kiku flushes red and breaks eye contact for the first time since entering his motel room. He is also displaying emotion in a way Alfred was beginning to think impossible of him.

"I will admit that I had planned on taking Yao out quietly and efficiently, but I saw you observing him and..." Kiku looks back at him, his eyes staring deeply into Alfred's. There is something there Alfred is used to seeing.

He raises his eyebrows, an act that prompts Kiku to continue, as Alfred wants to hear him say it.

"...I put off my plans to watch you for a few days," he admits, and Alfred nods because he's seen this coming, knows where this talk will lead. He is not adverse to the results.

"Truly I have never seen a more striking being. I had thought you perfect until I figured out you too were plotting to end a life. Your beauty to me is impossible to express with words."

This man is certainly quite the charmer, but Alfred never would have guessed from watching the guy. Still, even with his past and the compliments he is used to getting from horny young men, Kiku's words bring heated redness to his face. Maybe a partnership, however short and experimental, would not be such a bad idea.

He smiles in a way he knows people like. "Thank you. I see no reason to turn down your proposal. I think it would be interesting and beneficial to work alongside another like myself. Perhaps we can talk more over dinner, if you are not needed elsewhere tonight?"

Kiku agrees with barely a stumble in his words despite what that smile is doing to him.

[][][]

The next couple of days they plan out their strategy. Much like with Natalia, Kiku has many good ideas Alfred can't wait to assimilate into his own techniques.

He learns that Kiku kills his victims slowly, often bringing them to secluded locations to revel in their screams. It is unexpectedly dark for such an emotionless person, but Alfred knows not to assume anything about anyone, as he himself doesn't appear a serial killer.

Alfred knows, at least with their chosen victim, that he will have to forgo the sexual gratification. But all is not lost, as he and Kiku prove fairly compatible in bed. Alfred knows nothing beats sex and a good kill together, but he will settle for one or the other, or both even if separated by several hours.

[][][]

They decide to drug Yao to get him to a suitable location. Kiku had suggested that they work together even at this juncture: Alfred will approach Yao, set his drink—the same as Yao's—close to the man's own before Kiku will distract him. Alfred will casually pick up Yao's glass, leaving the drug laced one for the man instead. He will leave while Yao and Kiku chat, then meet with Kiku at a rendezvous to wait out the party. Their drug of choice is slow acting, so by the time Yao makes it to his home the drug's effects should kick in. From there they will extract the drugged man to a somewhat secluded location and await his return to consciousness so they may proceed to torture him to death.

Alfred admits to Kiku while they dress for the party Yao will be at that his own plans never involve such complexity. Though, he knows his plans never fail, because he knows how the game is played and knows how men are and can be. Some may become suspicious afterward, but it is too late at that point to defend themselves.

They arrive at the party and execute their plan, which succeeds. With the drugs circulating through their victim's system, the waiting game begins.

[][][]

It turns out the drugs effect Yao more strongly than they'd anticipated, because the front door is unlocked and left open a sliver, and the man is passed out in the entryway to the living room. Kiku and Alfred look at each other and Alfred shrugs, because he doesn't care where Yao is in the house. This outcome makes their jobs easier, because they didn't have to break anything and anyone who saw Yao leaving probably thought him drunk. And since he's alone, that was probably somewhat normal for him.

They carry him to Kiku's car because he has the supplies necessary to restrain their victim. Then they drive out a few miles to a lonely barn house.

Since Kiku likes the screams but Alfred usually silences his victims, they agree to gagging. Kiku will still get his sounds of pain and despair while Alfred doesn't have to deal with the loud screams he hates.

They blindfold and gag their victim, then Kiku waves something under Yao's nose, jolting his to consciousness. The drug still probably has a mild effect on his body.

Kiku uses a katana to kill. Alfred finds that fascinating, though can relate because he uses knives most of the time. He's reminded of Natalia and that dickhead Ivan suddenly, and frowns. He wishes he was dead enough inside to betray his brother, because losing Natalia was and is painful. She was so skilled, and Alfred's already black hatred for Ivan grows until, when he joins Kiku, their victim is but scraps when they are finished.

Alfred wonders if Kiku will help him kill Ivan.

They clean up and return to town to pack their things before they move on.


	8. Ludwig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should warn: blood, descriptions of dismemberment after the fact, craziness all around, sexual situation

Besides Matthew, Alfred has never met another killer.

That's not to say he hasn't seen their work, just not personally stood in their presence. Matthew has before, and though he assures Alfred that it's nothing to get worked up about, Alfred knows Matthew is just being his usual aloof self. Alfred's sure meeting someone like them will be an experience to remember.

He's right.

It is a brother and sister. He doesn't actually meet them, but they carve their way through the town he's staying in. There are reports on the television about serial killers and previous victims, police doing their best to find similarities between each new unfortunate body discovered, but the killings are entirely random and that makes it hard for them.

Though Alfred is new to the game he is not completely so. Matthew has trained him well, given him helpful instruction and advice, and Alfred feels confident observing them. He catches only a glimpse of the siblings and sees pale skin and pale hair, one very tall man and a shorter, petite woman. They are like ghosts moving through the night, expertly picking out prey and swiftly dealing punishing blows meant to maim, to hurt and last before a painful death.

The woman uses a knife and makes it look so beautiful. Alfred takes up using one as well, most of the time. He centers his entire technique around the knife, adopting her chosen lure as well. It works for him, so he sticks with it.

[][][]

Their next victim is a combination of their own parameters. He doesn't know what Kiku looks for in his prey, only knows what he himself looks for, so they decide to chose someone they can both be satisfied by.

They choose a college town, where plenty of young men are. Alfred's not sure if Kiku also targets men our just anyone who attracts him, but Alfred points to men that catch his interest. Each time Kiku will study the man before shaking his head and moving on. Alfred pouts and follows behind, knowing he can always return to this town when he so wishes.

[][][]

The man they settle on is tall, taller than Alfred, with meaty arms and well defined muscles. Alfred wonders if the man is actually strong or just looks it, and internally drools over fantasies of that man holding him down, dominating him so thoroughly until he can't remember his name(he might live for the thrill of killing but—the sex is good too).

When he first spots the man he is talking to a group of businessmen, dressed like he is with expressions just as stern as his own. His ease navigating the multiple conversations in a foreign tongue seals the deal for Alfred, and when he points the man out to Kiku, he desperately hopes the shorter will agree.

He's lucky that day, because Kiku does, and they begin following the man around town when they can. Eventually they follow him to a gym later in the day, which is how Alfred sees the man's muscles and discovers he is actually fairly strong.

They spend the rest of the night in their rented hotel room, devising a plan to lure their chosen victim in.

[][][]

Unfortunately for Alfred, the man is almost always surrounded by the strangest group of people he's ever seen function together.

There are two Italians and a Spaniard—judging by the accents and slips into their native tongue every so often—as well as another German.

As soon as he'd observed the shorter German for just a few minutes it was clear to him that their original target was acceptable, whereas, for Alfred, this one was ideal. However, Kiku wouldn't change from the taller, so Alfred sulked and promised himself he'd return for sure.

[][][]

The most expressive of the little group is the one from whom they derive their victim's name. Not because they speak to him, but because he is loud, and really likes saying his name.

Despite Ludwig's always hard expression and his reluctance to do anything with the people who are presumably his friends, the man for some reason goes along with the shenanigans. Through watching the small group of friends, Alfred and Kiku are able to give names to all the faces as well as keep tabs on where they either were in the present or would be in the future.

They don't observe together as they had with Yao. Alfred watches them sometimes and reports to Kiku everything he sees, and if the group leave somewhere Alfred tells Kiku, who ends up in that same place(if circumstances permit it). Likewise, Kiku does the same.

[][][]

Alfred had already begun tailing their victim, so Kiku decides to return to their shared motel room.

He rather likes working with Alfred. Behind his physical appearance, which had been the thing to draw Kiku in, their is an intelligent individual he finds particularly engaging.

Upon entry he immediately notices that something is off. He wouldn't be a decent murderer without that skill, nor would he have evaded the police for this long.

There is a picture on his bedside table, one of him and Alfred sitting together at a cafe. Kiku remembers that day and knows they had just begun watching Ludwig.

He doesn't show it on his face, but his heart does beat harder and faster because his face is crossed out and a threatening message is scribbled above their heads:

Stay away.

[][][]

Kiku doesn't tell Alfred about the picture or the message, instead accepts that though he truly enjoys working with the blond, this will have to be their last tag team kill before parting ways. Someone is obviously watching Alfred(with or without the man's knowledge, Kiku doesn't know), someone who probably knows what Alfred does and yet still follows him.

Kiku knows people like that are dangerous, and as much as he likes being in Alfred's company he doesn't want to die.

[][][]

They had worked together on distracting Yao, but this time Kiku asks to be the one to confront Ludwig.

Alfred doesn't argue, though he's disappointed because his own lure probably wouldn't work seeing as how Ludwig makes googly eyes at the happier Italian when he thinks no one's looking. Kiku dons a suit and Alfred admits he looks professional and more likely to appeal to Ludwig's business side. So Alfred decides to hang back and watch discretely.

[][][]

They've never met but Alfred sees them talking like they're old friends. Maybe Kiku did extra research into whatever the hell it is Ludwig does. Alfred can't be bothered with business talk.

He gets distracted half way through by some college boys and flirts shamelessly for the remainder of Kiku and Ludwig's meeting. When he looks back he discovers both are gone, so he shrugs and walks over to join the group eye-balling him. He'll have some fun tonight.

[][][]

Kiku finishes talking to Ludwig, pleasantly surprised by the man's knowledge and attitude. He does not want Ludwig to die. This has happened to him before, targeting someone only to change his mind. He resolves to talk with Alfred about switching to a new victim; perhaps the louder German Alfred had mentioned.

He will not get that chance, as when he enters the room he is immediately assaulted.

[][][]

Alfred stumbles out of the club, tipsy and in a state of highness that only comes from orgasm. He had thoroughly enjoyed those boys, even if semi-public sex isn't his most favorite thing in the world.

He makes his way to his and Kiku's motel room. He wonders if Kiku got anything useful out of his conversation with their victim.

He has plenty of time to think about their situation on the way back, and isn't drunk enough to know that he's going to have to talk to Kiku about Ludwig, because he just isn't feeling the vibe that comes from a perfect victim. He'd thought Ludwig fit his specifications easily enough but his mind has been somewhere else this whole time. He'll talk to Kiku about it when he gets back.

He doesn't get that chance either.

There's a note on the bed. It says all his stuff is packed in his car and he should drive to some location outside of town. It would be unwise for him to not show up.

Left with not much choice he asks for directions at the office and leaves. Had Kiku gone through with trapping their victim? After all, isn't Kiku's MO to bring his victim's to quiet, out-of-the-way places to kill them?

[][][]

He hadn't known what to expect, and thinking back, nothing could have prepared him. He's a killer, used to seeing blood and innards, but the level is brutality is beyond what he is capable of committing, beyond what Kiku is as well.

There's blood everywhere, that's what first registers. He stands in the entry way to the old, beat down barn, staring at so much blood he doesn't know if the floor was any other color before. It's centered mostly under a suspended chain, two hands severed at the wrist still wrapped in them.

The ground is covered in blood, and though it had expanded to a decent sized puddle, portions are darker around wayward limbs. The cuts had not been professional; they look angry, carried out while the killer was in no state to be merciful. There's jagged flesh and cracked bones when he looks closely. Whoever died must have suffered greatly.

He spots more limbs and some organs when he walks further in. Any normal person would have probably fainted from such a gruesome sight, but all Alfred feels is curiosity. Why had he been summoned here?

"Do you like it?"

He turns to the voice and clearly sees Ivan sitting in a chair, covered in blood and smiling pleasantly at him. He glances around before replying.

"All this for me? You really shouldn't have."

"It is the least I can do." Ivan gets up and walks closer to him, and though he's suppose to hate the guy's guts, he is morbidly curious as to why Ivan murdered a guy for him. "I had to get your attention somehow, and I did not appreciate your collaboration with this worm." He stomps on a nearby severed arm as if the original person could somehow still feel the intensity of Ivan's hatred.

"Kiku?" Alfred asks. Well that sucks, he kinda liked the guy. They didn't really have anything in common expected killing, and their "relationship" had only started because he was hot as fuck and Kiku wanted some of that, but that didn't mean Alfred wanted the man dead. Nothing he could do about it now though.

"You know, I should kill you. You have made my life very difficult recently. I don't appreciate being toyed with. I thought you'd leave me alone after Natalia but I guess I'm just that unlucky."

"You should know you cannot kill me, not without catching me off guard somehow. That will never happen, little boy."

"Are you taunting me?" Alfred asks, angry because this fucker thinks he can kill someone as a gift and expect, what, gratitude in return? Hell no. "You have no right to be doing this to me. I did what you wanted now get out of my life."

"No," Ivan says, and looks angry too. That's bad, because they're both killers and getting angry at each other is going to lead to someone dying and it's probably going to be him since Ivan is stronger than him. Crazier too apparently.

"What is it you want huh? Do you have another crazy sister you want me to get rid of for you? Too afraid to do it yourself?" He's the one taunting now and can see Ivan tense and look angrier—if possible—at the mention of a sister. "You do, don't you? Is your entire family made up of psychotic murderers or did you three just end up lucky. Not enough time with mommy and daddy as kids?"

Though his voice is confident and steady, he's backing up because Ivan is advancing on him. They move slowly, but Alfred's run out of room behind him. He's never felt so close to dying.

He's also never felt such a rush before.

Before Ivan can speak, voice no doubt carefully controlled, Alfred swings out and punches him in the face. He follows with another swing but two is the limit because Ivan grabs his approaching fist and all but crushes the bones there.

"That was a very bad decision."

There's a return punch to his own face, then the world's spinning as his knees bail on him. A kick is all it takes to send him to the ground, side and back being coated liberally with blood. He can feel it, slick and thin on his hands. He should feel disgusted but doesn't.

There are no more punches or kicks, so he takes the time to get his focus and roll completely on his back. Ivan is staring at him, fists balled tightly at his sides.

"What's wrong? Gonna chicken out? Not man enough to finish me off you bastard?"

If Ivan had been conflicted before on his next course of action, Alfred's petty taunts decide for him.

There is a lot of anger expressed in the next kick, this time at his side, and he grinds his teeth to suppress the urge to scream. Then there's growling and snarling as their clothes end up soaking up blood around them. This outcome had been one a few Alfred had thought about, and he is glad it prevailed.

There's blood all along his back now, and smeared across his front from Ivan's wondering hands. There is no preparation, nothing to ease the way, only brute strength and pain, searing, mind numbing pain. Through it he finds pleasure, arching and encouraging each harsh thrust. He grips Ivan's hair, turning the pale strands red, bringing their mouths together in a kiss with more teeth than tongue. Then he's finishing and Ivan's finishing, pushing so hard into him he feels as if they've just intertwined their fates in the worst of ways.

They lay sated and boneless in a pool of blood, no words spoken and the only sound that of labored breathing. Everything has changed, whether he chooses to acknowledge that fact or not.


	9. Katyusha Part 1

Matthew tells him about all sorts of mistakes others have made.

Some get too close to their victims, not willing to let go. Some fully believe they are better than everyone else, and think nothing can touch them, not the police departments nor the government. Some become nervous enough to let one of their victims go, which lead to their downfall.

Some fall in love.

Matthew tells him love is dangerous, more so than the other reasons killers get caught. Of love there are different kinds, like true devotion and obsession and protection. There is infatuation and lust and possessiveness.

Alfred points out that they love each other, don't they? But Matthew explains that their love is family love, and acceptable(even though they'd done things brothers don't do). Alfred accepts and vows to never fall in love; to never get caught by making the most obvious of mistakes.

[][][]

As if suppressed, the disgust and hate he feels for the man slumped on top of him hits him hard in the chest, forcing his arms up to push and claw the other away. Much like when he'd first entertained the though of killing Ivan, there are no signs of exertion visible. His breathing is already evened out, and Alfred wonders how Ivan learned to do that so quickly. His own chest still heaves to draw air in.

The taller laughs but complies, and they both stand up. Ivan's front has only smears of red, as does Alfred's, but since Alfred had been on his back, it is covered in a layer of drying blood. He feels it solidifying and glares at the cause of his problems. Targeting Ivan had been a huge mistake on his part.

"You've got what you came for I presume?" Alfred says, not bothering to put any of his clothes back on. Not much good it will do him.

"On the contrary," Ivan says, "I've started something I intend to make last a long while."

"If you think I'm going to let you jump me every time we meet you're stupider than I thought."

"I don't think you could stop me if you wanted to."

There is smugness, and Ivan must be recalling the lure when they'd first met, because now he thinks he's hot shit and Alfred secretly likes all the vicious hatesex. He would be partially right, as Alfred does love the sex; just not the one supplying it.

"I'm not ruled by my dick; unlike some people, I can understand when I'm not welcomed. Leave me alone."

He starts walking away, to his car to get new clothes and something to wipe the blood away with. He hears foot steps echoing his own and turns around. Ivan smiles at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ivan glances around like there's something missing. "I think it is obvious?" He sighs as though suffering greatly over something. "Such a shame pretty things are often stupid."

Alfred grinds his teeth and contemplates starting another fight, but he's afraid Ivan will turn the fight into sex again, and that's something he wants to avoid.

Matthew was onto something all those years ago. Obsession and possessiveness might be the lesser parts of love, but are dangerous all the same.

[][][]

To his utter annoyance, Ivan continues to follow him.

Town after town he is plagued by the other's presence. If he so much as gets close to someone, the next day they make excuses why they need to stop seeing him. They are shaky throughout and their eyes dart around, paranoid about something or someone.

Alfred's not stupid. He knows it is Ivan terrorizing these people.

He had thought his hatred could not run deeper but he was wrong. He's never felt so much ill-will towards another person.

It must be part of Ivan's aim, whatever it is he wants, because Alfred is left without the satisfaction he gets from the kill. And who is there, welcoming him with open arms and smiles and the ability to fulfill at least one of his needs?

Alfred hates it.

[][][]

He hasn't killed anyone in over three weeks.

He is irritable, and short with people(mostly Ivan). He has no patience and therefore cannot lure anyone even if he wanted to. He does, but he's starting to think this will be his life. Maybe that's what Ivan is going for; maybe he's trying to make himself the only person in Alfred's world worth attention.

Well he's going to fail, Alfred will make sure of that.

[][][]

Ivan may be older and more experienced than him, but he's also ten times crazier. Alfred uses that to his advantage.

He uses every trick he knows to get Ivan off his trail, if only for a little bit. When he's sure he's succeeded he calls Matthew, explaining his problem and asking for help.

Surprisingly, Matthew tells him he knows just who to call.

[][][]

He tries to use the opportunity of evading Ivan to leave town, but his car doesn't start and Ivan shows up, swinging something in his hand Alfred's sure belongs in his car. He wants to scream and curse and stomp around like a child but that will do nothing for him.

He'll just have to wait for whoever Matthew's sending to help him out of this hell.

[][][]

He has to wait another two weeks before something happens.

Over one month and he hasn't killed. This is torture, and he's almost unsure if he wants the help. Ivan fulfills his needs, gives him at least some of the rush he needs to function. Maybe keeping him around isn't such a bad idea.

But then he walks into his motel room and finds Ivan sprawled out on the bed, fully dressed and completely unconscious. He pokes and prods, but Ivan does not wake.

"If you're trying to wake him, you'll have to wait a few hours first."

Alfred startles(and really, how out of practice does he have to be to do that?)and turns to see a woman sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She's reading a book, or had been, as it now lays discarded on the table.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Katyusha. I'm Ivan's sister."

"Really."

He looks between them and sees similarities, much like how Natalia and Ivan had. Katyusha has the same pale hair and skin, but her eyes are brighter; less crazy, he decides.

"Did Matthew send you?"

She gets up and hands a bag to him; it's his, packed with all his stuff. "Yes; we should go. Better to be as far away as possible before he wakes up." She looks then to her brother and sighs, going over to brush aside some hair on his slack face. "I wish things didn't turn out this way."

Alfred feels awkward standing there with his bag, so he leaves and throws it in his car. However, Katyusha comes out as well and shakes her head. "I don't think you should take your car. Ivan could have a tracking device on it somewhere."

"Oh." He feels stupid now, as that's probably exactly what Ivan did and how he finds Alfred all the time.

"Come on."

They get in Katyusha's car and drive away.

[][][]

It doesn't have to be weird between them(Alfred doesn't even know Katyusha, nor that she existed), but Alfred killed her sister and he wonders how she feels about it. Obviously since she'd drugged her own brother she's not entirely innocent, but just how much is she like her siblings?

"So..." He's unsure how to bring anything up but doesn't have to.

"I know about you and Mathew, what you do and who you are. I...am the same, in a way. I also know about Natalia."

"Oh. If it means anything I'm sorry about that, but Ivan didn't give me much of a choice and I couldn't find it in myself to betray my brother like that."

Katyusha sighs and looks over at him, then reaches over and squeezes his hand gently. "I don't blame you for her death. She was...unstable, and it was only a matter of time before her actions resulted in her death. I told her to let Ivan go, but she was adamant that Ivan would eventually come around."

Alfred's quiet as he looks out the window at the passing scenery. Their family must be really fucked up if all three of them are killers. Alfred had been half-joking before, in the barn house, but his taunts are true.

Alfred doesn't ask though, and the rest of the car ride is spent in silence.

[][][]

They stop at a cabin in the woods, and immediately Alfred knows something's going to happen. It's always a cabin in the woods where the final showdown is, at least in horror movies.

His apprehension must have shown on his face because Katyusha reaches over again to pat his knee reassuringly. "Don't worry, I only need to stop here to pick up a few things."

She turns the car off and gets out. Alfred stays sitting and stares after her.

She emerges minutes later with a duffel bag. His guess is that it's full of either money or weapons, maybe both.

She puts it in the backseat, then gets in and they're off again.

[][][]

They stop to get gas at some obscure town in the middle of nowhere. There aren't a lot of people, and even if there was Alfred doesn't think he'd have the energy to kill someone at the moment.

Katyusha buys them a single room with two beds("Better to stay together—Ivan doesn't give up easily."), and Alfred flops down on his and nearly falls asleep. But Katyusha's slowly unpacking some of her things and his curiosity gets the better of him.

"Katyusha? Why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping you so you'll help me. Natalia was undoubtedly the most troublesome of us, but that doesn't mean we're any better than her. I've realized how wrong we are to do what we do, but it's hard to break the habit, I know that better than most. I used to be a part of Natalia and Ivan's operation, but I left them to become a nurse. I didn't want to take life; I want to give it. But I can't in good conscience turn Ivan—or Matthew and yourself, for that matter—in because I would have to also turn myself in and I'm afraid of that. I became a nurse because I wanted to cover up the bad of my past with good. But Ivan needs to be stopped, and I will break my oath to make the world a safer place. I want you to help me kill him."

Alfred listens quietly and at the end, smiles. "Katyusha, I would love to."

[][][]

There isn't really a plan; Katyusha knows Ivan wouldn't hurt her and they're going to take advantage of that. Katyusha is to confront Ivan and Alfred to attack from behind. It will be quick and painless(unfortunately—Katyusha couldn't bare to see Ivan die in pain but Alfred felt the man deserved the most gruesome torture imaginable).

They didn't waste any time in calling Ivan. She apologizes profusely and nearly starts crying, which makes Alfred uncomfortable because he's not good with crying babes. He's not sure if Ivan knows he is with Katyusha, but he will soon.

[][][]

Alfred's nervous for some reason. Ivan's not stupid, and he's worried their plan will fail. Alfred doesn't know what he'll do if Ivan continues following him, toying with his life. It's been too long since he's killed someone, and he feels as if his life has no purpose because of it. If this doesn't work he doesn't think he would last long in Ivan's company.

They have no choice but to wait for Ivan to arrive at their location. Alfred knows Katyusha wants to talk to Ivan but he knows striking as soon as Ivan walks in is ideal. He's got to do what feels right, and letting them talk brings unease to him.

[][][]

After anxiously waiting several hours, there's a car engine shutting off and the slam of a door closing. Alfred stands next to the door where it will hide him for a bit while it's open, knife clutched hard in his hand. Katyusha looks out the peep hole, trying to calm her breathing. She looks over at Alfred, who nods. Moment of truth.

She opens the door, smile on her face because no matter what Ivan's her family and she loves him. Alfred's heart is beating hard in his chest but nearly stops when an unusual but familiar sound comes from the doorway. Wide-eyed, he stares as Katyusha's smile turns to a frown, and she looks down to understand what had happened.

Yes, it turns out, she's been shot in the chest.

Alfred can hardly breath as she stumbles backwards, betrayal heavy on her face. She lets a few tears out before she collapses backwards, dead.

Ivan steps into the room, gun with silencer in his left hand. He slams the door shut and turns to where Alfred is stunned with disbelief.

"Hello Alfred."


	10. Katyusha Part 2

It starts when he is just a small boy, and his younger sister can barely walk. Their mother is an angel, or at least that's what he remembers her as. All her memories are comforting and bring warmth and safety to him. It's their father who shapes them as murderers.

He sees potential; Katyusha, the spitting image of their mother, who takes an interest in the human body. She's not repulsed by blood, or guts, or death; she's fascinated. Ivan, the only boy and therefore immediately their father's preferred child. He shoots at animals in their yard, laughing as they cower or flee. Natalia, who is so young yet loves playing with knives. It's probably more from their shine than their utilities, but coupled with her torturous acts against small bugs...

Something blesses their father with three unusually malleable children, and he takes advantage.

He trains them, starts out small and increases intensity the older they get. Oddly, Natalia is the most enthusiastic, then Ivan, and then Katyusha.

How is he to know that their father is training them to be killers?

[][][]

He takes a job after the incident with their father. He loves his sister dearly, but she is beyond help. Her actions prove that.

He becomes a librarian at some nameless town. At first it's hard to stop thinking about all the ways he can kill everyone who walks in, but eventually he gets the hang of actually being a human being.

Fate apparently doesn't like that, because it sends him a reason to be a killer again.

The boy(for he's hardly a man by looks)walks in and draws his attention immediately. The town's not that big and he's sure he's never seen the kid before.

He's enchanting. Ivan doesn't think he's ever seen such beautiful hair. It reflects light in the sun, and the boy turns after skimming over some books, smiles at him while framed by sunlight.

He can't get the image out of his head.

[][][]

The boy comes back every couple of days, and Ivan doesn't know what to think of it. He's always smiled at and thinks how nice it would be to own that smile, to be the only one to see it.

Sometimes the boy checks out a book, but his throat closes when he tries to ask his name. Instead he simply checks the book out to him and beats himself up on the inside for the missed opportunities.

[][][]

During one such occasion, he's residing himself to another self-berating.

"Will this be all?" He says and the boy nods.

He looks down and notices the book's content. A little dark, he thinks, for such a bright individual. He doesn't comment.

"Along with your name, perhaps?" The boy looks so innocent and shy, Ivan practically melts on the inside. He smiles.

"Ivan."

"Alfred."

They shake hands.

[][][]

Alfred continues to come to the library, but Ivan's having trouble now. He feels a sense of deja vu. He's not sure but he thinks Alfred is...luring him in for something. If he thinks about it, Alfred's immediate interest in him, probably on his first day in the town, is very similar to Natalia's method of luring victims in. He pays more attention and doesn't let his guard down.

However, he's not entirely sure, so he asks Alfred out anyway.

[][][]

Weeks pass, and Ivan's sure Alfred's going to try and kill him at some point. It excites him in a way it shouldn't, and he's been trying to forget that side of him but how can he with Alfred making him a target? He's never been one(well, maybe Natalia's victim, which makes him shudder), but if it's Alfred he thinks there are worse ways to die.

[][][]

Killing after sex; very clever on Alfred's part. Alfred doesn't have to spend as much energy during sex, so when it's over he still has the capability to overpower someone. And Alfred's not weak, not even weak looking. But Ivan's been trained, is confident he's stronger than Alfred as well.

Alfred obviously doesn't have the same training, as he's breathing heavily when they're through. When Alfred tries to coax him on his back he stays still, and smirks. He lays a hand on Alfred's neck.

"Surely you didn't think me a fool? You are a child in comparison to me. Your efforts were in vain from the beginning." He tightens his grip while he says this.

Alfred reaches up, hands slipping under the pillow. He looks to be stretching, but Ivan knows. He releases Alfred's neck and grips both his wrists in his hands. Slowly he brings them out from beneath the pillow, and as he expects Alfred's gripping a knife in one hand. He smiles and Alfred glares at him, clearly angry he's not getting his kill tonight.

"Go home, little boy. Maybe when you're older we can play again."

He gets up, dresses, and leaves, already anticipating when they next meet.

[][][]

Alfred's gone the next day judging by his absence from the library. All for the best, Ivan decides, when Natalia shows up. Better they not meet.

"Sister! What a...pleasant surprise." It nearly physically pains him to say it, but his sister only hears the words, not the tone.

"The same for me brother. You've been running from me for so long now, aren't you tired of hiding?"

Natalia's edging closer to him and he doesn't want this to turn ugly where people can see, so he tells her to meet him later, he's busy, and thankfully she agrees.

Ivan gives her the wrong address and leaves town immediately.

[][][]

He gets pretty far before she calls him. She's very upset("Why would you trick me brother?"), but he just wants her gone. However, he doesn't think he can do it himself.

A few more weeks of travel bring him to an acquaintances house, a young man named Eduard who's good with computers and technology. He asks for a number to be traced, and as he's sure Alfred probably uses multiple phones and switches them out every couple of weeks, he instructs Eduard to search for the phone's last call.

Eduard gives him an address and he's on his way. He doesn't know what he's going to find.

[][][]

He arrives at a house that looks like a normal family home. It's secluded from the main town though, so he must be at the right place.

He knocks on the door and a familiar looking young man answers. He doesn't think he's seen this man before but at the same time he's sure he's seen someone who looks just like him. Then it clicks.

"You are Alfred's brother, are you not?"

That gives him a brow raise and a wave to come on in, which he gladly accepts. The man says his name's Matthew, and yes, he's Alfred older brother. For not being twins they look remarkably similar.

There's a young boy sitting on the couch who introduces himself as Peter. Ivan's curious but focuses on Matthew. Matthew doesn't ask what he's doing there, but Ivan fills him in on some details. He asks for Matthew's phone, which the man hands over. Matthew tells him which phone number is Alfred's current one and after a few rings he picks up.

"Hey bro." Alfred says casually and it's so nice to here that voice again.

"I'm not your brother."

There's a pause before a hostile, "What do you want," comes from the line. Ivan laughs.

"I need your help, and you will meet with me or I will kill Matthew and Peter."

There's another pause, shorter this time, before Alfred bites out, "Fine, where?"

"Your brother's house."

Alfred hangs up without saying goodbye.

[][][]

They're sitting and talking on the couch when Alfred arrives. He walks into the living room and stops at the sight of them. Normal response, because Ivan threatened them yet is talking so casually with them. He smiles.

"Glad you could make it. Come here."

Alfred glares the whole way to his side, and continues to when Ivan tugs him down to sit across his lap. Ivan's been waiting to indulge in this again, and grips the blond's face to raid his mouth, a completely claiming and dominating move.

Alfred growls but endures it.

[][][]

"My sister is after me. She is a killer and must be taken out."

Alfred doesn't looked shocked by Ivan's statement, and though he glares a lot he doesn't object.

"If you don't obey, I will kill your brother and the little one in the most painful way I know how. Maybe I'll even record it and force you to watch."

Alfred makes it clear he hates Ivan.

[][][]

Natalia is a gifted killer, and they worked together years before she developed feelings for him he could never return. She's his sister, his family, and he loves her but only in the way siblings should love each other. She's crazy, insane to the point that reason passes through her head with no affect. She's beyond it, and Ivan knows only death will save him now, for surely he cannot run from her forever.

Ivan knows Natalia has reached Eduard's town by now. She doesn't know Eduard so is probably looking for any clues as to where he might have gone next. Maybe she's even found a victim to occupy her time. He tells Alfred the directions on how to get to Eduard's town and slaps the blond on the ass in lieu of a goodbye.

"While your at it, don't die, understand? It would be such a shame."

[][][]

Two weeks later he's on the phone with Alfred. Alfred's being difficult, talking about betraying his brother by following after Natalia. It fills Ivan with rage for two different reasons because one; Natalia's ruined his life enough and he doesn't need her stealing Alfred from him and two; Alfred's seriously thinking about going against his wishes for a lunatic.

"If you go through with it I will hunt you down and torture you to death. Do you understand? And it will not be fun torture; it will be lasting and painful."

"Sure, if you want Natalia alive I guess that's fine. I mean, I thought you needed me to kill her because you're too much of a pussy to do it but hey, maybe you'll grow a pair someday and kill her yourself."

Ivan grinds his teeth at Alfred's words.

"I do not care if you are with her. Do you know how insane she is? All I have to do is call and she will drop everything to find me. And if you follow her, she will lead you straight to me. I will let Matthew deal with her while I make good on my promises. Do not let me down, Alfred."

He hangs up.

[][][]

It's another couple of days before the door bell rings. Ivan's the closest so he gets up, and when he opens the door Alfred's standing there with his sister's body in his arms.

"Surprise! Only the best for my favorite person." Alfred tosses her body at him and he reacts on instinct, though he is stunned. He did not expect to see her body. She looks...peaceful, unburdened by her unrequited love and so much like the younger sister he remembers. It is a cruel move on Alfred's part to make him confront the consequences of his actions, but understanding considering Alfred has a less than favorable opinion of him. When Alfred's out of the room Ivan smiles.

This one is definitely a keeper. Ivan won't let him go now.

[][][]

He leaves and buries her body, standing in front of her grave and wishing things didn't have to be like this. But she's gone now, and he can focus on the blond who's been the only thing on his mind lately. Alfred may not like him but he won't be able to keep Ivan away. He's far too obsessed now.

He follows Alfred when the blond leaves his brother's house. He decides to observe for now, trail after Alfred and watch how he kills. He's sure he'll find it just as enticing as if the blond was sprawled out on a bed naked with his favorite alcohol in hand. But then he remembers how Alfred kills, and just thinking about it makes him angry.

But he holds back and simply watches.

[][][]

Everything's going fine until an Asian man talks to Alfred. They meet once and suddenly stay together all the time, and it takes all his willpower to stop himself from killing the smaller man and stealing Alfred away to somewhere no one will touch him.

They carry out the kill together, taking their victim to an abandoned, secluded building outside town. As soon as he sees it he knows it must be how the man with Alfred kills his victims, as he knows how Alfred does it. Now he knows how that man will die.

[][][]

They move on to a new town, and pick a new victim. They're working together and getting closer than Ivan likes, because Alfred's his no matter what the blond thinks and he's not going to allow someone else the pleasure of even looking at Alfred.

He snaps a picture of them together and, in a controlled fashion to not show just how angry he is, crosses out the Asian man's face and writes  _Stay away_ above both heads.

He breaks into their room and places it on the neater side of the motel, right on the bedside table. He's been watching and knows Alfred's about to start trailing their victim, however he's not too sure the Asian man will come back here. Just a hunch.

[][][]

They're taking an awful long time to kill this guy, but Ivan can't wait any longer. As much at it pains him he watches as Alfred flirts and leaves with a group of young college boys, and keeps the Asian man and their victim in his line of sight. They'd moved to a different place to speak, and Alfred had missed it. Alfred would be preoccupied, so now was the time to strike. He returns to the motel room to start his plan, packing Alfred's things and waiting.

He doesn't wait long before the door opens and his own victim walks in. He comes up behind the shorter man and smothers him to unconsciousness. He leaves the note he'd written earlier on the bed before sitting the man in the passenger's seat of his car to not look suspicious and drives away to the perfect location to carry out his plan.

[][][]

He rouses the man from sleep and lets him know exactly why this is going to be painful. Alfred is his, he says, and the man struggles for a bit and tries to speak around the gag in his mouth but it is a fruitless endeavor and Ivan would not listen anyway.

He ties the man's hands up in chains and suspends him that way. Then he begins tearing the man to pieces.

Bones break and give, limbs come off in whole or partial parts, blood sprays in great arcs on him and the ground. He tosses each removed piece carelessly to the side, ignores the blood staining his coat and pants, revels in the short muffled screams before the man losses consciousness again, this time from blood loss. It is a painful and long death, and Ivan feels the best he has in years.

And as a car pulls up, he knows he's only going to feel better.

Alfred walks into the barn after standing in the entryway for a bit. Ivan's sitting in a chair off to the side, enjoying the blond's reaction; he looks confused, so Ivan finally makes his presence known, smiling all the while.

"Do you like it?"

Alfred turns to look at him, then glances around at the death around them.

"All this for me? You really shouldn't have."

"It is the least I can do." Ivan gets up and walks closer to his prize. "I had to get your attention somehow, and I did not appreciate your collaboration with this worm." He stomps on a nearby severed arm, knowing the man won't feel his hatred anymore but wishing all the same.

"Kiku?" Alfred looks unhappy about that, and Ivan's blood burns in him. "You know, I should kill you. You have made my life very difficult recently. I don't appreciate being toyed with. I thought you'd leave me alone after Natalia but I guess I'm just that unlucky."

Ivan feels like laughing(mockingly, just to piss Alfred off), but settles on a smile. "You should know you cannot kill me, not without catching me off guard somehow. That will never happen, little boy."

"Are you taunting me?" Alfred's getting angry now, and Ivan could lose himself in the fury in those blue eyes. "You have no right to be doing this to me. I did what you wanted now get out of my life."

"No," Ivan says, and he's getting angry too because Alfred doesn't get to tell him what to do. His whole life has been about others; his father, his sisters, never his own but that changes now and with Alfred. He knows that both of them angry is going to lead to some sort of confrontation and can't deny the thrill he gets from thinking about that isn't intoxicating.

"What is it you want huh? Do you have another crazy sister you want me to get rid of for you? Too afraid to do it yourself?" Alfred's taunting him now, and at the mention of his dear older sister he tenses. Alfred sees. "You do, don't you? Is your entire family made up of psychotic murderers or did you three just end up lucky. Not enough time with mommy and daddy as kids?"

Alfred is pushing his buttons, and he's getting tired of hearing that mouth produce such annoying words. He walks toward Alfred, and though his voice is steady as he taunts Ivan, he's backing up. He gets close enough to see Alfred's pupils are blown wide, and opens his mouth to respond.

He doesn't get a chance because Alfred punches him right in the face.

Alfred gets another swing in before Ivan blocks the next one by grabbing the blond's balled fist and squeezing hard, enough to feel the bones grind against each other.

"That was a very bad decision."

He returns a punch to Alfred's face, which catches him at the right angle because his knees go out. Ivan kicks him to get him on the ground, and as a result Alfred's side and back is covered in blood. He doesn't move and simply stares, and Alfred turns onto his back. Ivan balls his fists. Temptation weighs heavy on his chest, because Alfred's just so enticing and even more so covered in blood. At the same time he's being an annoying dick and Ivan wants to show him his place just as much as he wants to fuck him senseless.

"What's wrong? Gonna chicken out? Not man enough to finish me off you bastard."

His decision is made for him.

He kicks Alfred for good measure, channeling some of the anger he's feeling into it. It will make a beautiful bruise on the skin of Alfred's side.

There's a flurry of ripped away clothes falling on red puddles, soaking up the blood but he can't be bothered. He manages to throw his coat away from the blood though. He makes it known he's angry, and Alfred's ready to return the sentiment.

His hands are red from holding himself up, so when he maps along Alfred's front the tanned skin there is smeared with blood. It's a nice, pleasing compliment of colors, and decides Alfred should wear more red.

There's nothing around to ease the way and Ivan's too impatient to work him open. Besides, he justifies to himself as he pushes in roughly, this is suppose to be a punishment. Nevermind how Alfred encourages the savage thrusting, arching and letting the pleasure show on his face. He grips Ivan's hair and brings their mouths together in a kiss that could do with less teeth. Then Alfred's finishing and he's not too far behind, pushing in as far as he can because their connected now, and Ivan's never going to let Alfred go. Alfred will have to kill him to escape.

He lets himself feel the full impact of their actions, feels the ache on his face from the punches and the ache in his hands because he'd been gripping Alfred too tightly for too long. He lays atop the heavily breathing blond, taking this blessedly peaceful moment to imagine they're not killers, they're normal, healthy individuals sharing a moment of heaven.

Then Alfred comes back to himself, pushing him away with a scowl. Ivan regains his normal breathing pattern and laughs through the pain of being pushed away. They both stand up and look each other over, Ivan admiring once again the color compliment of red and tanned skin. Alfred glares at him.

"You've got what you came for I presume?" Alfred says, making no move to gather any of his clothes. Not much good it will do him anyway, Ivan thinks.

"On the contrary," Ivan says, "I've started something I intend to make last a long while."

"If you think I'm going to let you jump me every time we meet you're stupider than I thought."

"I don't think you could stop me if you wanted to."

Ivan knows Alfred might not like him but likes, if not loves the sex. It's a weakness Ivan will fully exploit.

"I'm not ruled by my dick; unlike some people, I can understand when I'm not welcomed. Leave me alone."

Alfred turns and starts walking out of the barn, and Ivan follows to show Alfred word's mean nothing to him. Alfred turns and Ivan smiles.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ivan glances around like there's something missing. "I think it is obvious?" He sighs as though suffering greatly over something. "Such a shame pretty things are often stupid."

Alfred looks ready to start another fight but holds back. There's a quick look of fear and doubt on his face, and it makes Ivan curious as to why the blond would feel those emotions.

[][][]

He follows after the blond despite Alfred's obvious annoyance with him doing so.

Town after town he trails the blond, watching and intervening when necessary. If they are to be together Alfred's going to have to stop his nasty habit of luring others in with the promise of sex. He needs to understand that Ivan's the only one he needs to go to, the only when he can go to.

Anyone who catches Alfred's interest gets a visit from him. He speaks nicely enough but throws enough threats in his message to get the other person shaking by the time he's done. He gets great satisfaction from watching them let Alfred down easy.

As a result Alfred has no choice but to come to him for sex, and Ivan knows his plan's working and soon Alfred will be all his.

[][][]

Alfred gives him the slip once, using an impressive combination of maneuvers to escape him. It is of no matter, because sooner or later Alfred's going to have to return to his car. Ivan sabotages it and plants a tracking device for good measure.

Alfred returns and tries to leave in his car, but Ivan's holding something that prevents that. He swings it around in his hand, enjoying the look of absolute fury and hatred on Alfred's face.

Someday he'll be looked at with love and devotion, and that makes this all worth it.

[][][]

A little more than a month has passed, and Ivan's sure Alfred won't be able to last much longer. The blond hasn't killed anyone in weeks, and Ivan knows how draining that can be.

He's waiting in Alfred's motel room when a knock sounds. He knows it's not Alfred so goes to see who's at the door. He's instantly surprise to see his older sister through the peep hole.

He opens the door and greets Katyusha with a smile, one she returns and they hug because they haven't seen each other for a long time now. Ivan's reminded of Natalia and the fact that he is the cause of her death, and fears Katyusha will hate him for it.

Before he can say anything there's a sharp pinch in his neck and the world starts tilting. Katyusha whispers her apologizes as he losses consciousness.

[][][]

He wakes up to an empty motel room. Alfred's stuff is gone, and so is the blond and Katyusha.

Ivan sits up.

He really doesn't want to believe Katyusha would do something like this. But the evidence is clear, and Ivan knows the proper punishment. He won't tolerate anyone taking Alfred from him. She may be his sister but she's going to die for her actions.

He sits and waits.

[][][]

Katyusha calls him a few days later. He's still in the same town as before, waiting patiently for this very call. She apologizes and sounds to be crying, and Ivan's anger is briefly overshadowed by the urge to comfort her, to wipe away her tears. She looks so much like their mother, who cried a lot as well, and the urge to sooth runs deep in him. But she's done an unforgivable deed by taking Alfred away from him.

She tells him her location and he leaves as soon as the call's over.

[][][]

It takes several hours to arrive, and he sends a thanks to whoever's listening that the motel isn't surrounded by much.

He's holding a gun in his hand, because she's his sister but he can't bring himself to cause her that much pain.

He walks up to the door and Katyusha opens it before he's even knocked yet. He lifts the gun and fires, hitting her in the chest.

There's betrayal on her face, but she dies quickly and Ivan feels barely anything for just having killed his sister. But now...

He steps into the room and slams the door, and as Alfred's nowhere immediately visible he turns to look behind him.

There Alfred is, beautiful as always. He has this stunned look on his face, and Ivan's missed it so much.

"Hello Alfred."

Alfred appears to be only able to breath and blink at him, but Ivan takes a step forward and Alfred responds in kind, taking a step away. Ivan frowns and steps closer, but Alfred continues to evade him.

"You...you killed her!" He's never seen Alfred so conflicted about a kill. Yes Ivan killed her, but Alfred should hardly be surprised by that. She took him from Ivan, she had to pay, familial relation aside.

"You shouldn't sound so surprised. If anything you should be thanking me. She separated us, and she had to pay. Now we can be together."

Alfred's backed up as far as he can, shaking his head. The knife he'd been clutching is laying on the ground now. Alfred's unarmed.

"No you're...crazy! We are not together; how many times do I have to tell you I hate you!"

Ivan walks forward until he's right in front of where Alfred had backed himself into a corner. There's nowhere to hide now, nowhere to run to.

"You'll understand someday," Ivan says as he pulls out a damp cloth. He grabs the back of Alfred's head and presses the cloth against Alfred's face, ignoring the protests and scratches along his arms from Alfred's hands. Eventually Alfred stops struggling and then goes limp, the effects of chloroform to much for him. He slumps but Ivan holds him up, wraps his arms around Alfred's waist and upper back.

He hugs Alfred to him, enjoying the warmth and knows he's not ever going to let this go.


	11. Alfred? Ivan?

Matthew trains him.

Matthew encourages him, disciplines him, loves him, threatens him, teaches him.

Matthew shows him how to survive.

[][][]

He wakes up to movement.

Alfred can tell right away he's in a car, and thankfully not in the trunk. He's laid out on the back seat, hands tied in front of him.

He doesn't make a sound, suddenly hyper-aware that he's probably being kidnapped. All he can see are trees as the car passes them quickly.

He's situated so that his head is behind the driver's side, his legs behind the passenger's side. He doesn't move or dare to even blink too much, afraid he'll somehow give himself away as though Ivan can hear his blinks. He forces himself to breath steadily, remembers Matthew's training and hopes this crazy bastard won't be the end of him.

[][][]

Despite his confidence in himself and his abilities as a serial killer, he's afraid of Ivan. Not so much that it incapacitates him, but Ivan's older than him and stronger than him and he's tied up in the backseat of a car going somewhere he's not sure about. Things could be better.

But Matthew's words about survival and not giving in come back to him and circle through his head and he manages to keep himself grounded and from having a panic attack of some kind.

[][][]

Hours may have passes but with only the car's interior and trees in his line of sight he's gotten incredibly bored and time's probably crawling by. As it is he doesn't know if he's been awake minutes or hours, but they haven't stopped once nor has Ivan even looked in the back. He must have been sure that his chloroform soaked rag would keep Alfred unconscious for as long as he needed. Just the fact that his hands are tied in front of him proves that Ivan fully did not expect him to wake in the car.

He knows waiting for them to arrive to wherever it is they're driving to is going to end up bad for him, but the only thing he sees to be able to stop their trip could have potentially fatal consequences. For him, at least; he doesn't care if Ivan dies(that's actually the point in most of his plans).

He's stuck between a rock and a hard place and damn him if he doesn't regret stopping at Ivan's town. Things spiraled out of his control so quickly and now he has to put his life on the line to get this weirdo to stop following him. Can't he just live unbothered like most seasoned serial killers? Is it too much to ask for an evening where he can kill someone and enjoy a nice dinner after without having to worry about psychotic stalkers?

Now or never, he thinks, as he slowly pulls himself into a crouched sitting position. He draws his legs in quietly to rest on the floor behind the driver's seat, hunches his back so Ivan won't see his reflection, takes a deep, silent breath, and springs into action.

He reaches forward, over the headrest to strangle Ivan as best he can. His hands are tied too close together to sufficiently strangle the man to death, but hopefully he can force Ivan unconscious, as the man had to him. That would be a fitting punishment, then Alfred could free himself and take over driving, maybe over a bridge where he can then drive the car over the edge, jumping out beforehand so only Ivan dies. Very tempting.

Ivan struggles of course, but Alfred digs his heels into the carpet beneath the driver's seat and pulls with all his strength. But Ivan cannot drive and fend of an attack at the same time, and Alfred only has a second or two to see the tree line uncomfortably close before the car hits the trees dead on.

[][][]

He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knows is that his head hurts and something's dripping down the side of his face. He's also sitting back, so he straightens only to pause and hiss because his whole body feels as though it went through a meat grinder. It hurts to move.

There's smoke coming up from the car, he can see it through the cracked windshield. Alfred closes his eyes and focuses on the low clicks the car gives off from its abrupt stop.

He opens his eyes and blinks, then blinks again, holding his eyes closed a little longer before opening them. His glasses are missing so everything's a little blurry, but he can still make out important details, like Ivan in the front seat.

Ivan is unconscious, which he's thankful for, but he won't be for long if the slow movements of his hands and the low groans from his throat are any indication. He should kill Ivan right now, it's the perfect time, but his hands are still tied and his head's spinning. Ivan will be awake soon, and angry no doubt. Alfred thinks it would be best not to be here when he does.

The car looks folded in on itself from the inside. The right side is smashed in, as is the front. The left side is relatively undamaged, so he takes initiative and opens the door. It opens smoothly and he stumbles out, falling to the ground. He looks up and sees Ivan's head moving back and forth as the man comes back to the waking world and his panic levels rise.

He almost runs straight into the woods before noticing the trunk is open. Heart beating loudly and fast in his ears he makes his way over to peek inside. The bag Katyusha had picked up at the cabin lies there. Katyusha...

He still can't believe Ivan killed her. She was so nice and truly believed Ivan would listen to her, would forgive her. But she didn't even get a chance before Ivan silenced her, and Alfred's just as angry as he is horrified because of that. It was clear Ivan was one cold hearted son of a bitch, and Alfred was going to make him pay.

He tugs the zipper open and lo and behold, weapons are stocked to the top of the bag. But he hears louder groans and foreign curses, so he grabs a sheathed hunting knife to attach to his belt. He also picks up a gun before, by chance, glancing up...

At the empty driver's seat.

His eyes widen and instantly he looks around, adrenaline running fast through his veins. He hadn't heard the door open, hadn't heard anything unusual. Where had Ivan gone?

He can't take a chance waiting around, so he grabs another gun for a total of two pistols and a knife and hurries into the dense forestry.

[][][]

For all he knows Ivan could have simply tumbled out of the car and passed out again, but then there's an equal chance the man is hunting him down with twice the weapons he has and way more experience than would be preferable.

Alfred makes short work of the duct tape around his wrists. The knife will be handy if Ivan catches up to him, and for now he'll make due with the two pistols he'd grabbed. God he feels stupid, grabbing only two guns from an entire stash. What the hell kind of logic was that?

Shaky from adrenaline and a little scared of the madman chasing him, Alfred almost compulsively glances around for any movement at all. He doesn't actually know if Ivan is following him, but he's starting to lose his mind and he knows this has to end soon if he's to come out on top.

Alfred steels his resolve and straightens up. He is a killer. Ivan is a killer. Ivan may be more experienced, but Alfred's willing to bet he's into tradition and all that. Despite the situation and his fears, Alfred smirks at the challenge in front of him.

Two can play the game of predator and prey.

[][][]

There is no sound in the forest. Whatever animals stayed in this part were most likely scared silent or away when the car hit the trees. He wishes that wasn't so, because the silence makes this a lot harder than it needs to be. As it is so quiet he hears every little movement, and his heart skips at each sound. He's better than this, he knows he is, but then he remembers he hasn't killed in over a month and his nerves are frayed because of it. He's jumpy and shaky and overall not in a very good position to be hunting someone down.

He's had several false alarms so far, and it is likely one will turn out being the real thing, with Ivan coming at him with a knife or something. He imagines it will look exactly like those horror movies he loves so.

He must have wandered in a circle, because he's coming up on the road. He can see the car and... _Ivan._

He smiles and aims his gun, trying to get a good shot through the trees. He doesn't look down at where he's stepping, so when he breaks a twig it startles him and alerts Ivan to his presence. He curses and fires when he thinks he has a shot, but there's no shout of pain so he probably missed. He hurries to get away, but stumbles and that's when white hot pain flares through his entire right arm. He gasps then bites his tongue to keep from screaming but trudges on, running away while clutching his upper arm.

When he's sure he's gotten far enough he stops and just breathes. Then he examines his arm. The bullet had only grazed it, but it hurts like a bitch and Alfred would be complaining loudly if not for the situation he's in. Instead makes a small cut into the bottom of his shirt with the knife and tears the lower part off for a makeshift bandage. He wraps it around his arm a few times before using his teeth to tie a tight knot. His arm hurts when he flexes, but he's going to have to suck it up because he's right handed. He's a decent left-hand shot, but there's no comparison between his right and left hand.

He sits with his back to a tree and stares up at the darkening sky. Is he going to get out of this? Is he ever going to see Matthew again? Or Peter? He doesn't know.

What he does know is that he can't keep playing like this. Hiding and running is going to wear him out fast, and if Ivan catches him that's it. Ivan might not kill him, but he's not going to have the strength to fight the man off. Already he can feel the gunshot wound taking its toll on him. He doesn't have much time left.

[][][]

Ivan finds him relatively quickly from their last meeting. Alfred's creeping quietly along the side of the road, once again by the car. His cell phone, or Ivan's, might be in there, and he'd doubted Ivan had stayed by the car. No one's there when he gets there, but he's partially in the open now so he looks around constantly, red tinged sweat sliding down the side of his face.

He looks through the window and immediately notices the car's keys are missing. That's weird, because what's the point in taking them? But then he sees a cell phone, his ticket to contacting Matthew.

Some animals have resumed their lives, so he hears various sounds around him that could be anything. There's an owl somewhere near him, and crickets. But there's no twig snaps, so Ivan's either being extremely mindful of his environment or he's not there, or hiding out of sight and waiting for the perfect time to shoot him through the heart.

Alfred turns back to the car and nearly has a heart attack, his blood freezing in his veins. Every muscle locks up, and his arm sends jolts of pain to his brain but he can't focus on that because Ivan's standing on the other side of the car, murderous expression on his face. He's not amused or impressed with Alfred's actions.

There's blood caked on one side of his face from a cut near his hair line and a wide stain on his coat, at his side. There's also a bandage around his arm, with blood already soaking through. Alfred realizes he must have hit Ivan after all, and more than just a graze by the look of it. Alfred swallows, because all of Ivan's injuries are his fault and he knows if Ivan doesn't kill him there's going to be some torture in his future.

Ivan lifts up a gun and points it right at him. "That was a huge mistake," he says, voice low and serious. He starts walking around the car, so he and Alfred are facing each other without anything between them. Alfred turns with him so they're always facing each other, and lifts his right hand up a little. Ivan aims quickly at his hand and fires. He cries out and drops the gun to hold his hand to himself.

"What the hell man!"

"Do not speak."

It is a command expecting to be obeyed, and Alfred does so despite himself. He wants to yell and curse and  _scream_  because  _why is Ivan doing this!?_

He almost asks but remembers Ivan's command and bites his lip instead. They stare at each other, and after a few minutes Alfred makes up his mind. Alive or dead, he's not going down without a fight.

"Get in the car," Ivan says, and Alfred's startled because what?

"What...? But, I thought it—"

"It works fine. Get in now." He's almost scared to disobey because that is the most intense no nonsense tone of voice he's ever heard. So he hesitates, but apparently too long for Ivan's liking.

Pain far more intense than from his arm erupts from his leg, and he yells out in surprise and agony. Ivan had shot his leg, clean through the lower part of it. Alfred takes his weight off his now useless right leg and leans against the passenger's side door of the car. He can feel the blood flow down his leg, soaking into his pants, socks, and shoes. He knows even partial pressure on it will hurt, possibly enough to make him pass out.

In his pain he'd dropped his remaining gun, and the knife he knows will be useless. His right arm is injured and his left isn't used to wielding one. Ivan's trapped him.

Ivan stalks towards him, deeming him no longer a threat judging by the way he's putting his gun away. Once close enough Ivan grabs his shoulder and forces him around, so his back's to the car, his front blocked by Ivan's superior height.

The situation is getting worse, and Alfred knows there's a slim-to-none chance he's getting out of this as victor. So he glares, pours all his anger and hatred into it to hopefully get his message across.

He half expects Ivan to smile, as he had every other time Alfred declared his hate in some way, but he doesn't. Instead he glares back and brings a hand up to grab Alfred's jaw so hard it feels as if he's trying to crush it.

"I am going to  _break_  that spirit of yours. And when I'm finished, you're not even going to remember the name Matthew."

Alfred's eyes widen slightly, because  _no. No no no no NO!_  Matthew is his world, his base. Without Matthew Alfred wouldn't be who he is. He owes everything to his bro, and just the thought of forgetting him makes Alfred sick with grief and regret and fear.

"No!" He bites out, but Ivan's not here to argue. Ivan jerks him forward quickly, and with this new information circling his head he forgets about his leg. He steps forward to steady himself and only has to experience a second of agony before blackness takes over.

[][][]

Ivan breathes deeply and steadily as he supports Alfred's suddenly lax body. It takes a lot to suppress the trembling his anger causes, but he needs to appear in control. Because he is, and Alfred needs to understand that, is going to understand that if everything goes smoothly. Ivan wasn't kidding about anything he'd said. Alfred's fiery spirit and boundless confidence are just two of the many traits he finds alluring about Alfred, but they're going to have to be broken and put back together in a way that satisfies him if he's to keep Alfred. And he's going to make sure Matthew never finds Alfred, if the man cares enough to look. Ivan had talked with the older brother when he'd sent Alfred after Natalia; he knows they're close but wouldn't hesitate to kill each other. Plus, Matthew's got that kid to train now.

He may be angry because that crash had fucking  _hurt,_  but one look at Alfred's relaxed face soothes him. He wraps one arm around Alfred's waist to hold him up, and uses the other hand to angle Alfred's face so he can press their foreheads together. He stares straight at the slack face, wishing his eyes were open so he could see the brilliant blue he so admires.

One day. One day he'll be able to do this and see love in those eyes.

One day soon.


	12. Epilogue

Ivan teaches him. Ivan cares for him and loves him. Ivan is his life.

Ivan Ivan Ivan.

[][][]

Alfred sits over the legs of their dead victim. Because the man had struggled there is blood everywhere, but Alfred doesn't mind. Welcomes it, even. The knife he'd used is discarded to the side, resting innocently on the blood stained bed.

He looks at their victim, and like before notices that, when he was living, they shared a remarkable resemblance. But Alfred's sure he's never seen or met this man before. Ivan had said this man was a special kill, some sort of final test, but to him he's just another tally in his book.

He sighs and looks around the room, growing bored. Ivan had only watched as he killed their victim instead of joining in like usual. And he'd left before the man was even dead yet. Alfred questioned him but Ivan told him not to worry, so Alfred didn't because Ivan knew what he was doing and Alfred had no reason to suspect him. He loves Ivan, of course he has faith in him.

Just then the door opens, and Ivan walks in. There is nothing different about him from when he'd left save for the light blood stains on his sleeves. Alfred opens his mouth to question him but Ivan holds up his hand, and Alfred obligingly shuts his mouth.

"I see you have finished."

"Yeah," Alfred breathes, shifting on their dead victim. Killing always gives him a thrill, doubly so when Ivan assists, but afterward is his favorite part. After, when they join together as one in the aftermath of death, is what he lives for. He's happiest when he's in the arms of his lover. Just thinking of what is to come arouses him, heat coiling in his gut and spreading outward in all directions.

Ivan takes a moment to admire the scene before him: Alfred covered in blood and obviously aching for relief. It fills him with pride at his accomplishment, and fierce possessiveness. He'd gone through hell and back trying to make Alfred his, and nothing had compared to the day when his hard work paid off, because he'd finally managed to break Alfred's spirit, turning the usually headstrong man into a dependent, loyal lover.

He looks from Alfred to poor Matthew, who is unrecognizable in death. This had been the final test. If Alfred could kill Matthew and not revert to his previous state of being, Ivan would know he's done it; he's succeeded in making Alfred his. And he has, and takes great pleasure in it.

[][][]

Ivan was there in the beginning, and will be there in the end, Alfred is sure of it.

His entire life is centered on Ivan, and that's normal for him because this is how it's always been and how it will always be. And he will kill anyone who tries to keep them apart, because that's what two people in love do for each other. And he's very much in love.

He can't imagine his life being any other way, and that makes him happy.


End file.
